Draenei Aletta
=Info= Draenei Aletta SC6 30.jpg|Draenei Aletta Draenei Aletta (ダラエネイ アレッタ, Daraenei Aretta) is a original character. She was created by Demon Sanya (also known as SOLDIER Cloud Strife) at 2010. Aletta made her first appearance in SoulCalibur V and then recreated in SoulCalibur IV. Draenei race was adopting form World Of Warcraft series. Trivia *Aletta is powerful and little rude. *During the battle she relies first of all on a physical strength. *I'm not played in World Of Warcraft, but I like Draenei race. *Aletta was the first of draenei sisters, and from the beginning she don't have even name. She called "Draenei". Relationships *Draenei Carmella her sister twin. *Demon Sanya become her comrade after the Demon saved Draenei sisters from Lexa. *Lexa become Aletta's rivals, when she obtain Soul Edge and lost herself. *Demian is apprentice of Aletta. Demon Sanya Universe Relationships.JPG|Relationships Games and Media Draenei Aletta appears in such games as: *SoulCalibur: Broken Destiny *SoulCalibur IV *SoulCalibur V *SoulCalibur VI Inspiration and resemblance List of characters influenced the image of Draenei Aletta: *Draenei race "World Of Warcraft" ---- =SoulCalibur Universe= Story 'SoulCalibur IV' Draenei twin sisters - Aletta and Carmella get in Earth world through the magic portal. Since then they try to return to their world - Argus. One day Carmella hears a legend of two swords possessing magic ability. "Maybe it helps to open the portal for us?". Sisters have started their search. Later she become a mentor of young demon Demian. ---- 'SoulCalibur V' Read "Soul Edge Versus Soul Calibur". ---- 'Ending of Soul series' Read: #"The Fall Of Soul Edge And Soul Calibur" #"Welcome Home" Arcade Ending Unfortunately, Draenei sisters have not been able to find a way to return to their home world. They remained in the human world. Aletta began to visit the Conqueror's Colisseum, where she becomes the undefeated champion of underground fights. None of the people could not be compared with her ability to handle a sword. And Carmella accepted to the academy, where for many years she taught philosophy and fencing. But despite the humility of their fate, the sisters never lost hope of ever returning to home. Fighting Style Draenei Aletta use Siegfried's fighting style. Weapon Rune Blade In SoulCalibur IV and VI Rune Blade is the same form as Siegfried's Gram. And in SoulCalibur V Rune Blade is the same form as Siegfried's The Master. Draenei Aletta SC6 12.jpg|Weapon: Rune Blade (SCIV, VI) Draenei Aletta SC5 08.png|Weapon: Rune Blade (SCV) Critical Finish Ice Wave Aletta uses her sword to knock the opponent in the air and brings them down. She then powers up the sword by raising it into the sky. As the foe stands up, she slashes her blade through them vertically, sending crystals everywhere as the opponent drops dead, consumed by blue flames. Draenei Aletta Vs Draenei Carmella SC4 1.JPG|Critical Finish: Ice Wave Critical Edge Ice Wave Aletta raises hers sword above hers head and stabs it into the ground. This causes a trail of crystal spikes to appear in the direction of hers opponent. Draenei Aletta Battle SC5 08.JPG|Critical Edge: Ice Wave Draenei Aletta Battle SC5 10.JPG|Critical Edge: Ice Wave Rune Fire Aletta slashes her opponent into the air, grinds the sword to the ground, launches the target to the air once more, charges his zweihander with his fire power and hits her opponent. SoulCalibur 6 - Draenei Aletta (Critical Edge and Soul Charge) Soul Charge Aletta has a special state called Dark Legacy, being reached either by a Guard Impact move, or when her's under low health, which grant him additional options such as new Lethal Hit combos, and grant her access to Soul Wave. Stats SoulCalibur IV Draenei Aletta SC4 Details.JPG|Weapon: Rune Blade SoulCalibur V Colors: *Skin: 6:39, 30 *Hair: 0:0, 0 *Eyes: 0:0, 0 / 0:0, 0 *Horns: 9:39, 15 / 9:39, 5 *Tail: 6:39, 20 *Tattoo: 0:0, 0 *1 outfit: 0:0, 0 *2 outfit: 7:3, 21 *3 outfit: 9:3, 30 *4 outfit: 9:9, 15 Ease of Use, Power, Attack Rate, Speed, Reach. Draenei Aletta SC5 Stats.JPG|Weapon: Rune Blade SoulCalibur VI Race: Malfested (Mutated) Colors: *Skin: 10, 33, 0 / 1, 39, 9 *Hair: 31, 0, 0 / 0, 0, 0 *Eyes: 31, 0, 0 / 5, 39, 9 *Horns: 25, 38, 9 / 31, 38, 9 *Tail: 26, 38, 6 *Tattoo: 20, 0, 0 *Hooves: 5, 38, 2 / 0, 38, 5 *1 outfit: 31, 0, 0 *2 outfit: Default (0, 3, 9) *3 outfit: 5, 8, 9 Weapon colors: *Rune Blade: 31, 0, 0 / 1, 38, 9 / 5, 8, 9 Difficulty, Type, Offense, Close, Defense, Far Draenei Aletta SC6 Stats.JPG|Weapon: Rune Blade Stage SoulCalibur IV Phantom Pavilion (Voldo's battleground). Draenei Aletta SC4 Stage.JPG|Stage: Phantom Pavilion SoulCalibur V Conqueror's Colisseum (Xiba's battleground). Draenei Aletta SC5 Stage.JPG|Stage: Conqueror's Colisseum Music Theme "Horangi Arirang" (Soul Blade). Quotes SoulCalibur IV / Broken Destiny *''Efforts and talents, they are meaningless.'' *''Determination does not equal strength.'' SoulCalibur V / VI *''I shall have my revenge!'' *''Let's do this!'' *''So you wanna fight?'' *''Death to the weak!'' *''I'm hungry...'' *''You say something?'' *''Just for you...'' *''What!?'' *''It won't go easy!'' *''You're mine!'' *''The battlefield is where I belong.'' *''Farewell.'' *''Here you go!'' *''You seem strong...'' *''Go away!'' *''You think you're strong enough?'' *''Ready. Let's go!'' *''Idiot.'' *''I lost! (during ring out) *''Too strong! (during ring out) *''Now... Taste this!'' *''Die!'' *''Disgraceful...'' *''Are you... stupid?'' *''It's over!'' *''Your... A pain!'' *''This will hurt!'' *''My mistake.'' Category:Draenei Aletta Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:SoulCalibur Characters Category:World Of Warcraft Characters Category:Draenei Characters